


Cornmaze

by missingparentheses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Autumn, Childhood, Gen, One Shot, Rhink Fall Ficathon 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Young Rhett and Link are racing through a corn maze when a storm hits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted as part of the Rhink Fall Ficathon 2k16. It's not very Rhinky, but it's RandLy. :)

His height made him cocky. That and Link’s propensity for tears, something Rhett had sworn off teasing him about years ago but couldn't help clinging to in the back of his mind. Somewhere along the line he'd found himself competing with his best friend, knowing they seemed to their little world like a matched set and he had an image to uphold, his role in the pairing. Would he be the salt or the pepper? The peanut butter or the jelly? The spaghetti or the meatballs? Apparently what he was was hungry. 

The sky was overcast and a harsh breeze blew in without warning, hiding behind long leaves until it made itself known, swirling around corners in a haughty breath that blew dust and bits of straw into his eyes. With the next gust he threw his long, skinny arm over his eyes and clamped his lips shut tight until it passed. In its wake the air was quieter and he opened his ears, listening for Link’s voice. In the distance he heard giggles and shouts but none belonged to his friend. At this rate he was doomed to lose. And losing was not an option.

His height was no advantage; the corn stalks had grown tall and clustered thickly, their tops well out of reach and sight for even the unusually tall among the kids, and after a few testing hops Rhett knew he was destined to win fairly or not at all. With a mischievous grin he raced, confident in his sense of direction, darting around corners and avoiding dead ends like the maze genius he knew himself to be. He skidded to a stop when he heard Link’s voice through walls of corn.

“Rhett!”

His heart clenched in a mixture of excitement and concern.

“You okay, bo?”

“Where are you?”

“Fixin’ to win! You?”

When Link didn't respond Rhett began to move again, weaving in the direction from which he'd heard his friend’s voice but rolling his long shoes quietly enough to hear if he spoke.

“Link?”

The wind gusted up again, catching a patch of trampled leaves and whirling them in a tiny cyclone before his feet, and on the tail of their rustle Rhett heard the distant growl of thunder at the horizon.

“Link, where are you? Storm’s comin’!”

Before he'd reached the next fork the rain landed like a tarp across the field, sheets of fat, heavy drops soaking through his clothes in a dozen seconds. From beyond the walls around him Rhett heard girls squealing, frantic laughter, but again, Link’s voice was absent.

“Link!!”

The thunder cracked, stopping his heart just before the rain lit up around him as a bolt of lightning broke through the charcoal sky. Rhett's breath began to reach a fevered pitch, and he raked the water from his eyes before he took off at a sprint down the aisle to his left.

He spoke under his breath now, sure Link wouldn't answer even if he could actually hear him over this cacophony.  _ “Where the hell are you, you little shit?”  _ He didn't know why he was mad. Yes he did. He was mad because Link knew better than to suggest they split up. What did he have to prove anyway? Rhett knew Link needed him and his job was to take care of him. He was like a little brother, dammit, and who cares if they're less than a year apart in age? He could be hurt in here somewhere, rolled his ankle and lost, scared and crying in some dead end corner of the maze, getting beat up by some bullies or snatched by a pervert kidnapper and what the hell were kidnappers doing in a corn maze anyway? His breath was coming in gulps as he ran, his feet slipping in the mud, the rain in his eyes cooling the burn where tears mingled with the water that poured down his face. When he saw the open lawn come into view around the final turn, he began to pivot to run back in for Link when the victorious grin of his best friend came into focus just through the exit.

Link’s arms were folded across his chest, his smile so smug Rhett wanted to smack it off his face. Slowly he crossed the finish line and faced the boy head on.

Link chuckled. “I win, sucka.”

“You little…”

Link jabbed a friendly elbow into his friend’s ribs and laughed out loud. “You owe me a corn dog.”

“I'll corn dog you in the face.”

“Good one.”

“Shut up.”

“Want to go again after we eat?”

Rhett glared at him. The rain was still falling though the initial burst had passed, settling into a steady shower. Link’s dark hair lay pasted to his forehead, drips falling from the tip of his nose, blue eyes shining.

“No way are you beating me this time.”

Link shot him a broad grin. “We’ll see.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos-ing, commenting, and subscribing!  
> You know what time it is!


End file.
